My Valentine
by zenith the vampire ruler
Summary: Tsuki wrote the first chapter and i said i'd add stuff to it. basically, the boys take us from our home town to live with them as our valentines day gift. multiple short stories
1. beginning

Courtny, Heather, and Tsuki were having a sleepover and Judy's house.Heather was the first one to wake up. She gently shook courtney and tsuki awake, but Judy was out cold. So the girls tickled her until she got up.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day! Let's say how much we love Paul!" Heather giggled.

"Yeah right!" Tsuki exclaimed. "Dwayne's better!"

"David's smexiest and you all know it!" Judy giggled as she protected herself form the bobmardment of pillows.

"I love you Marco." Courtney squealed before blushing deeply.

"i Know you do." said a familiar voice. Judy and her freinds screamed to find Marco and the Boys in her room.

"Okay if we stop by?" David said with a grin.

"DAVID!" Judy screamed and glomped him.

"We came in through the window." Dwayne smirked.

"Surprise!" Paul shouted as he looked at the girls.

Courtney, Heather, and Tsuki glomped their respective lovers.

"Hi baby," Paul said to Heather.

"Dude, this is the best V-day ever!" Heather giggled as Paul kissed her.

"Tell me about it!" Judy smirked back at her freind.

Then David covered up Judy's eyes and placed a small box in her hands. Paul, marco, and Dwayne did the same for their lovers. David took his hand away and Judy gasped. Inside the box was a small golden ring.

"David-" Judy started, but David covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything."

Then they heard Judy's mom come upstairs.

"Got to go, Well?" David smirked as he stroked Judy's cheek.

"I'll ket you know," judy said as he pulled her closer for one last kiss. 


	2. Crashed

yeah i was listening to this song on heather's ipod and i just died! it's so perfect! (it's called "crashed" by daughtry)

hope you enjoy,

Judy

chapter 2

Judy groaned as she sat up in her bed. She glanced down and looked at the girls, who were sound asleep. She quickly filpped open her Ds to check what time it was.

3:00 A.M.

Judy groaned. "Where's David?"

She sighed deeply and pulled the covers over her head.

Judy's eyes closed and was about to drift off to sleep when she felt the covers being gently pulled down.

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps." David whispered as she stroked Judy's cheek.

Judy giggled softly and slowly opened her eyes.

"That was so sweet." Judy Blushed as she sat up and took David's outstreached hand.

David smirked as he pulled Judy into a hug.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

"You saved me David." Judy whispered

"You saved me as well Judy." David whispered back before he kissed her.


	3. Small town southern man davidxjudy

Judy laughed as she spun around the fire.

"David you like this song?" Judy asked as David grabbed her hands.

"Yeah, i'm starting to get used to listening to country." He smiled as he let go of Judy's hands and fell down.

Judy laughed as she sat on his lap.

The light from the fire was strong enough to see their smiling faces.

Born the middle son of a farmer And a small town Southern man Like his daddy's daddy before him Brought up workin' on the land Fell in love with a small town woman And they married up and settled down Natural way of life if you're lucky For a small town Southern man

First there came four pretty daughters For this small town Southern man Then a few years later came another A boy, he wasn't planned Seven people livin' all together In a house built with his own hands Little words with love and understandin'  
From a small town Southern man

And he bowed his head to Jesus And he stood for Uncle Sam And he only loved one woman He was always proud of what he had He said his greatest contribution Is the ones you leave behind Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man

Callous hands told the story For this small town Southern man He gave it all to keep it all together And keep his family on his land Like his daddy, years wore out his body Made it hard just to walk and stand You can break the back But you can't break the spirit Of a small town Southern man

And he bowed his head to Jesus And he stood for Uncle Sam And he only loved one woman He was always proud of what he had He said his greatest contribution Is the ones you leave behind Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man

Finally death came callin'  
For this small town Southern man He said it's alright 'cause I see angels And they got me by the hand Don't you cry, and don't you worry I'm blessed, and I know I am 'Cause God has a place in Heaven For a small town Southern man

And he bowed his head to Jesus And he stood for Uncle Sam And he only loved one woman He was always proud of what he had He said his greatest contribution Is the ones you leave behind Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man Raised on the ways and gentle kindness Of a small town Southern man

"I'm only a small town man." David smiled as he ran his fingers through Judy's hair.

"You're my small town southern man." Judy giggled as she placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Thanks for taking me with you David."

"Thank you for saving my heart." 


	4. sk8er boi i know

i forgot to say who the song in the last chapter was by ( small town southern man by alan jackson) there. this chapter's song is sk8er boi and the pairing is paul and heather. hope you enjoy it.

chapter 4

_He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well._

Heather blushed as Paul laughed.

_And all of her friends Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Paul's smirk lengthened as his jacket jingled.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Heather laughed as Paul pretended to play guitar.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._

"Paul?"

"yeah?"

"you're the best."

Paul smirked as he folded his hand over hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, i know."


	5. just the girl i'm looking for

the song is just the girl by click five. pairing: DwanyexTsuki.

chapter 5

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'_

"I am not!" tsuki giggled as Dwayne smirked.

_She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion_

"I have to admit... i would totally do that." Tsuki blushed.

_She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter_

"That's true." Dwayne laughed as he finally noticed Tsuki's blush.

_Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret For more than an hour_

"I can too!" Tsuki shouted.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Dwayne laughed as Tsuki fell face first into the sand.

_And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

"Would you do anything for me?"

Dwayne grinned

"Of course i would."

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more._

"I think we both keep coming back for more." Dwayne growled seductively as Tsuki's deepened.

"Love ya chicka."

"Love you Dwayne."


	6. cold

chapter 7 

_Looking back at me I see That I never really got it right I never stopped to think of you I'm always wrapped up in Things I cannot win_

Judy laughed as she pushed her foot on the gas pedal.

"Wish David realized that." she muttered

_You are the antidote that gets me by Something strong Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold_

David's heart dropped as he approached where Judy's F-150 should have been.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies Maybe in a different light You could see me stand on my own again Cause now i can see You were the antidote that got me by Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold_

"She... she's... gone." David whispered as his fist tightened.

_What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see The screwed up side of me that I keep Locked inside of me so deep It always seems to get to me_

"**What the Hell is wrong with me!**" David yelled as he dropped to his knees.

_I never really wanted you to go So many things you should have known I guess for me theres just no hope I never meant to be so cold_


	7. breathing slowly

the last chapter's song was cold by crossfade and this chapter's song is breathing slowly by crossfade

chapter 6

David's eyes closed and he sighed deeply. His heart was in pieces yet again but this time...

He knew it was his fault.

_Who am I to save you,  
To try and tame you,  
And now that you are free of me,_

David winced slightly as images of Judy and Akai flooded his mind.

He despised that man.

_But next time when you break down,  
Is it me you'll take down,  
With you on your knees?_

_So who was I to hurt you,  
To desert you,  
When you needed me there,  
So now that you've learned to hate me,  
You're finally set free,  
I fall to my knees,_

David frowned as he allowed himself to slowly sing along with the song that was now at an ear shattering volume.

_And I'm breathing slowly,  
Like you said to do when you had lost control,  
My head spins from God's wind,  
That carries you away from me,  
Looks like you got away from me,  
This time,  
For good..._

_And since those days have passed me by,  
I'm in and out of life,  
The way you used to be,  
You know I always was the strong one,  
But now I've come undone,  
Sweet Release...come to me_

_And I'm breathing slowly,  
Like you said to do when you had lost control,  
My head spins from God's wind,  
That carries you away from me,_

"That carries you away from me..." David whispered as he slowly as if he was lost in his train of thought.

_Looks like you got away from me, This time,  
You got away from me oh yeah,  
You got away for good..._

"For good."


	8. i told so marcoxpanda

haven't updated this one in a while. Panda is my friend coutney who will be coming in later chapters of high school never ends.

chapter 8

_You said you needed your space _

_I wasn't where you wanted to be _

_I didn't stand in your way _

_I only want you to be happy _

_And so surprised am I to see you here tonight_

Marco smiled. "I am surprised."

_Well, can't you see that for worse or for better _

_We're better together _

_Please, just come back home _

_And don't say that you're sorry _

_And I won't say I told you so_

_Sometimes in our lives We get to where we wonder if The long road that we're on _

_Is heading in the same direction_

"I thought we weren't." Panda sobbed into Marco's chest.

_When it comes to you and me _

_We're right where I know we should be_

"It's okay, you're here now, that's all that matters."

_Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better_

_We're better together _

_Please, just come back home _

_And don't say that you're sorry _

_And I won't say I told you so_

_Sometimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love _

_And the slightest thing can grow so foolishly Please_

_Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better_

_We're better together _

_Please, just come back home _

_And don't say that you're sorry _

_And I won't say I told you so _

_But I told you so Should have known better Than to leave me, baby _

_Should have known better Than to leave me, darling_

"But, i came back."


	9. livin our love song

chapter 9 (dwaynextsuki) 

_Baby, when I look at you With your hair falling down in your baby blues_

"Your eyes are green." dwayne laughed as he dumpped a bucket of water on Tsuki.

_Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move It makes me reminisce, back to years ago On a night like this_

"The first time we met..." Dwayne whispered

_Teary-eyed, as you took my hand And I told you I'd be your man So many thing have come, so many things have gone One thing that's stayed the same is Our love's still going strong_

"mmm yeah." Dwayne smirked, his fangs slowly emerged over his lower lip.

_Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love Something like this just don't exist between a Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess People said it would never work out But living dreams, we shattered all doubts Feels good to prove 'em wrong Livin' our love song_

_Darling, when you look at me With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees_

"That's true."

_It's pretty hard to believe After all these years, I still need you this badly_

"I definitly do." Tsuki smiled

_You're dancing in my arms With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars Oh girl we've come so far Everything I want is everything that you are Just wanna lay you down, say I love you Without a sound I think you know what I'm talkin' about_

_Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love Something like this just don't exist between a Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess People said it would never work out But living dreams, we shattered all doubts Feels good to prove 'em wrong Livin' our love song_

_Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love Something like this just don't exist between a Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess People said it would never work out But living dreams, we shattered all doubts Feels good to prove 'em wrong Livin' our love song_

Dwayne sighed contently as the rest of the group sat down infront of the now roaring fire.


End file.
